Gods
"Have mercy, our dear Goddess, for we have done many mistakes and we regret having done them. The time of judgement will soon come, and when it happens, we will accept our errors and give our most sincere apologies. But please have mercy, that we have tried our best to stay loyal to you." ~ Kaidraru Gladerifter upon reaching the throne. There are seven gods in Rangaidon. Each god created or at least was involved into some sort of creation that led to the world as it is known today. The Supreme Goddess created the other 6 gods, and is considered the most powerful god as well as being the equivalent of us Human's "God", although just like how not all humans believe in him, not all creatures in Rangaidon believe in the gods, acknowledge them, or know the fact they exist at all. There are also Demigods, and Fake gods. Upon creation, the gods named themselves. They are not named by the Goddess. Most of the gods are deceased. Gods Great Theilaru Great Theilaru, also known as simply Theilaru, Wolf Clan god, or by Lizardmen in an insulting way, Godly Pooch. '''As mentioned before, he is the creator of the Wolf Clans, with the exception of the Esphairev Foxes. He was slain by Myglaeth. Kalrigan '''Kalrigan '''is the god of Magic and (unconfirmed) Justice. He is the older brother of Harian and Myglaeth, and was killed by him as well. He claimed the spot of God of Justice after wanting to enforce equality and laws into Rangaidon, as well as facing his evil brother as a way of "showing true justice", however, he was slain. He is also the god of Magic because, when he was created, he blessed the intelligent races with Magic. Myglaeth '''Myglaeth '''is an evil Druid lord, he was intended to be the god of Nature, but he refused and turned into the shadows, becoming corrupted. He is the creator of the Esphairev Foxes. Goddesses Maisha Maiti '''Maisha Maiti, also called Dragon Mother, is the creator of the Dragons and Lizardmen. She is the older sister of Fatima. She was slain by Myglaeth, however, she used herself as a shield and protected Fatima from being attacked by him. She has the appearance of a large, golden-scaled, white-flame-breathing dragon, with ornaments and coloured gems around her body. Fatima Fatima, also mentioned as Fatima Maiti, is the creator of the Dracotaur. She got inspired by her older sister, Maisha, and created a race similar to the Dragons. She is still alive. She has a Dracotaur form and a Wolf form. Temporal Traveller The Temporal Traveller '''is known as the god of Time, but she is also the god of Space. Her true appearance is unknown, but she has been seen to take the appearance of a large, dark teal wolf with a black hood and cape, with bright crystals protruding from her back. She appears to other mortal beings and give them hints and clues to solve problems, basically predicting the future. Demigods Harian Skyrend '''Harian Skyrend is the youngest sister of Kalrigan and Myglaeth. The Supreme Goddess, upon creating her, asked what would her ultimate purpose be, but she said that she preferred only serving a single cause: to guide the Meigerian. Therefore, she was turned into a Demigod instead. Warcaenth There is an unknown Demigod that seems to have been seen or at least mentioned to hide in Argosirak. He is a canine-like creature, likely a former Forgotten who somehow appeared in the continent. Zvaliras Zvaliras is one of the Demigods that rose from the Rift of Corruption long time ago. He is the one who wanted to guide the races in Argosirak into evil so they could all serve him, and to later use as weapons to destroy the other races. He is a master of Lightning magic. Vaugharra Vaugharra is the second to rise from the Rift of Corruption. He seems to look somewhat similarly to the devil (Satan) and, interestingly, Gaidra Soulslayer's True Oshiro Form. The two actually have power in par with each other. He is a master of Fire magic. Xhelkaeru Xhelkaeru is the third to rise from the Rift of Corruption. He is a massive land dragon with the appearance of a tough armoured snake. He is a master of Earth magic, including the ability to raise his own body's defenses with such said magic, and to dig through the planet's thick layers of rock, like a giant centipede that hides under the world's crust. Fake Gods Dargraak '''Dargraak '''is the first of the Scorchbinder Meigerian gods. He is depicted as a Dragon with a fire aura. He is usually the one the Scorchbinders made sacrifices at. Azarium '''Azarium '''is the second of the Scorchbinder Meigerian gods. He is shown as a Wolf with dragon features, otherwise known as a Zburator. Edroxial '''Edroxial '''is the third of the Scorchbinder Meigerian gods. He seems to look like a Lizardman with a cloak and other strange accessories that assimilate the god to the Grim reaper. Trivia * None of the gods are biologically siblings. They are simply referred as such by each other as terms of affection and endearment. ** The same applies to Theilaru and Harian having children and forming the Hiugiaru Family. They are creations, not born from Harian, just like all other creature in Rangaidon. This explains why Eidenaru and Hikaru could have a child, Chinaru.